O Baile com curvas - Adaptação
by NatSalvatore
Summary: Quando Bella deixa sua melhor amiga convencê-la a participar do Evento de caridade para solteiros e ajudar a amiga sair de uma enrascada, ela nunca imaginou que iria acabar junto com o mais belo homem do felizmente, ele também era o homem que ela tinha adorado secretamente por mais de um ano. Que chance tinha uma chefe de pastelaria com sobrepeso, ter um Edward Cullen?
1. Sinopse

**Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer a história a J. S. Scott a mim só pertence a adaptação**

Quando Isabella Swan deixa sua melhor amiga convencê-la a participar do Evento anual de caridade misterioso para solteiros e ajudar a amiga sair de uma enrascada, ela nunca imaginou que iria acabar emparelhada com o mais belo homem, elegível do evento. Infelizmente, ele também era o homem que ela tinha adorado secretamente por mais de um ano. Que chance tinha uma chefe de pastelaria com sobrepeso, ter um pedaço como Edward Cullen?

Edward Cullen quer Isabella Swan, mas ele não pode levá-la a tomar a sério com seus avanços. Ele está insinuando em torno de um ano. Agora ele está pronto para tomar medidas drásticas para obter Bella notando-o.

Bella vai perceber que seu príncipe encantado chegou finalmente ao evento, ou será que ela deixará de tomar um homem que realmente a quer exatamente do jeito que ela é apenas por causa de suas inseguranças?


	2. Parte um

Isabella Swan sabia que o momento em que viu sua melhor amiga Alice marchando em direção a sua loja pastelaria, que Alice ia precisar de um favor. Elas se conheciam desde a escola primária e reconheceu o passo determinado de Alice, que deixou seu cabelo ruivo cortado balançando, os olhos brilhando com finalidade especifica. Ela estava definitivamente em uma missão.

Bella suspirou quando se resignou a passar outra noite de sexta com Alice fazendo um favor. Não é que ela realmente estivesse ocupada. Ela não tinha exatamente homens batendo a porta para um encontro e ela provavelmente de outra forma passaria a noite em seu apartamento com a televisão e seus outros dois amigos ‒ Ben e Jerry*****. Sua outra opção era experimentar novas receitas ‒ que foi tão ruim para ela como Ben e Jerry*****. Ela tinha que provar a cada receita, para se certificar de que elas eram boas o suficiente para vender em sua loja.

Alice abriu a porta e Bella se encolheu quando bateu atrás dela. Ela precisava se conseguir fixa. A porta foi aberta demasiado dura e fechada com uma quantidade igual de pressão. Ela devia estar acostumada para isso agora, uma vez que tinha feito isso desde a semana passada, mas ainda assustou a cada momento.

"Eu preciso de um favor, Bells. Por favor, não diga 'não'". Nenhum 'Oi' ou 'Olá?'

Direto ao ponto. Bella sabia que não era um bom sinal.

"O que é?" Na verdade, Bella estava curiosa. Alice parecia confusa.

"Bem... Você sabe que o baile de caridade é esta noite. Que eu preciso de mais uma mulher." O tom de Alice foi bajulador e suplicante.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Ah... inferno não, Alice."

Bella se recusou a ceder a isto. Era um Baile misterioso para os solteiros, onde mulheres e homens foram combinados de forma aleatória. Se eles tivessem os mesmos números, eles foram pareados para jantar e o baile. Não havia maneira de Bella estar participando. Qualquer homem que tenha seu número correspondente exigiria o dinheiro de volta.

"Vamos, Bells. Isso não é sobre um encontro, e sobre arrecadar dinheiro para as crianças. E tudo para se divertir e as crianças, mas qualquer cara que consiga o seu número seria de sorte."

_Oh, Senhor_. Agora Alice estava tentando amanteiga-la. "Absolutamente não, Alice."

Bella tentou dar o seu mais inflexível olhar 'não esta acontecendo' a Alice.

"Por favor, Bella. Já tenho seu numero. Eu a coloquei dentro, porque precisava de outra mulher. Comprei o bilhete para mim. Algum cara já esta segurando o mesmo numero. Você não pode deixa-lo sem uma companheira de jantar." Alice deu-lhe um olhar petulante.

Bella estava espantada. "Você sabe que eu nunca iria para esse baile. Porque você faria isso?"

"Sinto muito, Bells. Estava desesperada. Os números não foram ainda. Cometi um erro e vendi muitos bilhetes do sexo masculino. Que eu estava preocupada que iria ficar em apuros." Alice parecia preocupada e sua resposta foi sem folego. Sua posição com a organização de caridade foi paga e sua única fonte de renda. Ela era a diretora do local.

_Droga! _Alice ia coloca-la em uma situação terrível. Será que ela realmente recusaria?

Bella não queria que ela tivesse problemas por isso... Mas com certeza não queria participar de algum baile de solteiros. "Você não pode simplesmente pegar o numero?" Ela se contorcia, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma saída para isso.

"Não e permitido." Alice encolheu os ombros. "Estou trabalhando no evento."

"Eu não tenho nada para vestir." A desculpa esfarrapada, mas era verdade.

Bella não possuía um vestido adequado para um caso de fantasia como este.

Alice sorriu e jogou um saco que estava carregando, desde o chão ate o balcão. Bella não tinha notado isso. Sua amiga era uma cliente e foi geralmente carregando um saco ou dois, sempre que ela estava andando no centro. "Tudo que Você precisa esta aí." Alice acenou para o saco grande que ela colocou sobre o balcão. "O convite esta no topo. Ele tem o seu número de telefone."

"Eu te odeio, Você sabe?" Ela rosnou para Alice quando escondeu o saco debaixo do balcão.

Alice lancou-lhe um sorriso arrogante. "Eu sei. Basta tentar superar isso por seis horas da noite." Mais a serio ela terminou. "Eu devo a você, Bella."

Bella colocou as maos nos quadris amplos quando olhou para a amiga. "Você já me deve."

Bella quase sorriu no sorriso insolente de Alice. "Devo-lhe outro favor então. Bells não se preocupe, estou pensando em devolver os favores".

Bella sorriu. Alice era uma boa amiga que sempre esteve lá por ela. "Que horas eu posso deixar o baile."

"Por que? Será que o seu carro se transformara em uma abóbora a meia-noite?" Alice comentou secamente.

Bella suspirou. "Eu só queria saber quanto tempo tenho que ficar."

"Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que Você pode acabar se divertindo?" Alice perguntou, seu tom exasperado.

"Não." Bella respondeu com uma risada sem graça. Um evento desses era certo trazer humilhação e desconforto. Ela não esperava se divertir. Seria tão divertido como uma visita ao dentista e ela queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

"Você pode sair quando quiser, Bells. Basta ficar para o jantar e, pelo menos, parte do baile." Ela continuou com entusiasmo enquanto se dirigia para a porta. "Haverá muitos grandes homens solteiros lá. E eu estou esperando que você vá acabar dançando a noite toda com o homem de seus sonhos." Alice correu para fora da porta: "Provavelmente tentando escapar, antes que eu possa mudar de ideia." Bella resmungou para si mesma, vacilando quando a porta bateu. Se Alice não tivesse saído Bella poderia ter encontrado outra desculpa.

Bella soltou uma respiração difícil, arrumando os tentáculos encaracolados loiros que tinham escapado de seu rabo de cavalo tremulando com a brisa. Ela tentou dobra-los atrás das orelhas, mas eles logo escapariam. Ela começou a cada dia com seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo apertado, mas ate o final do meio-dia isto foi caindo sobre seu rosto.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Duas horas. Seu coração pulou uma batida, perguntando se ele iria aparecer hoje.

Edward Cullen vinha quase todos os dias nesta hora. Embora seu negócio estivesse quase inteiramente lotado, ela tinha algumas pequenas mesas para as pessoas que queriam se sentar e desfrutar de uma confecção ou café. Edward sempre ficou e conversou com ela. Uma vez que este era o seu momento mais devagar, ela geralmente tinha tempo para conversar. Edward foi o maior galã na cidade e o epitome do alto, moreno e bonito. Ele era um cara enorme que se elevava sobre o seu próprio pé, um metro e sessenta e oito de altura. Com seu próprio escritório em negocio de contratação foi apenas algumas portas para baixo, ela teve o prazer de ver seu corpo musculoso, o lindo rosto sorridente quase todos os dias. Ela estava grata que o homem tinha um dente doce*****.

Ele, brincando, pediu-lhe para sair varias vezes no ano passado e ela recusou-o com um riso nervoso. Sério? Homens como Edward provavelmente flertavam com qualquer mulher disponível e ela definitivamente não era seu tipo. Ele foi construído, bonito, bem sucedido e um dos caras mais legais que já conheceu. Ela não achava que ele estava atrás de uma garota acima do peso, que comia mais chocolate do que deveria.

Sua mãe tinha começado a loja como uma padaria há trinta anos. Quando Bella tinha perdido a mãe há cinco anos ao câncer, assumiu a loja, indo para escola de pastelaria e chocolataria para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Ela amava nada mais do que a criação de novos bolos e ser um _chocolatier _era sua especialidade.

Ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa de biscoitos para bolos fantasia, mas criar especiais de chocolates era sua paixão. Realmente, era a única paixão que ela teve em sua vida, pelo que nutria a habilidade. Ela não tinha um encontro há três anos e não tentou fazer nada sobre seu estado solitário. Era mais seguro evitar a intimidade do que acabar ferida e ainda sozinha. E melhor ser a _chocolatier _solitária solteirona, que acabar sozinha com o coração partido.

Ela moldou as mãos sobre o corpo tamanho 46. Ela estava em seu jeans habitual e grandes camisas que usou para tentar esconder seus rolos de geleia. Ela tinha sido um tamanho 46 sólido, desde o colegial. Na idade de 26, tinha ainda o mesmo tamanho. As estantes de Bella em casa foram gemendo com o peso de cada livro de dieta nova que foi publicado e que ela tinha tentado cada uma. Simplesmente não funcionava. Ela caminhou em sua esteira, fielmente, mas a escala refletia uma mudança muito pequena.

Como Edward poderia ir a pastelaria e comer chocolate todos os dias e ainda não ter um grama de gordura em seu corpo era um mistério para Bella. Ela limitava sua ingestão e ainda ganhou cinco quilos apenas do cheiro.

Não é justo! Se eu nasci para ser um chefe de pastelaria e chocolataria, deveria ter o metabolismo para combinar com a minha profissão!

Bella entrou de volta para a cozinha. Ela teria que fechar mais cedo hoje para chegar ao baile na hora. Quatro e meia? Isso deve dar-lhe tempo suficiente em correr para casa e ficar pronta.

Ate o momento que arrumou a cozinha e voltou na frente, ela percebeu que tinha um cliente. Bem... talvez fosse um cliente. Tudo o que ela podia ver era um grande par de ombros e uma rocha de traseiro duro macho moldado lindamente em um par de jeans.

_Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>*Ben e Jerry - É uma marca de sorvete<strong>

***Dente doce - Ela quis dizer que ele é viciado em doces**

**Se eu receber um reviewzinho hoje eu posto + :)  
>XOXO<strong>


	3. Parte dois

**Como foi prometido aí esta mais uma parte :)**

* * *

><p>Ele tinha uma caixa de ferramentas e varias ferramentas espalhadas no chão em frente a porta e foi assobiando baixinho enquanto trabalhava uma chave de fenda com um braço forte. Ela observou, totalmente fascinada, quando seus bíceps flexionaram e se moveram.<p>

Quase gemeu quando seus olhos passaram sobre o seu corpo todo. Sua vagina apertou e seus mamilos endureceram ao vê-lo trabalhar, em silêncio para que pudesse apreciar a vista. Ela estava quase ofegante de simplesmente observa-lo. Para um homem grande, ele tinha uma graça e fluidez de movimento que a hipnotizava e encheu de saudade. Há quanto tempo ela gostava de Edward? Desde o primeiro dia que o conheceu?

Provavelmente sim. Ele era um homem difícil de não gostar com sua boa aparência masculina e personalidade incrível.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e apoiou as mãos no queixo.

Edward, de repente virou se e seus olhos verdes encontraram seu olhar cor de avelã. Ela se endireitou rapidamente e limpou a boca para se certificar de que não tinha estado babando, esperando que ele não tivesse notado salivando com luxuria.

"Oi, Bella. Como Você esta?" Sua saudação foi alegre e seu sorriso fez seu coração acelerar.

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente e sorriu. "O que no mundo esta fazendo?"

"Corrigindo sua porta." Ele ficou para trás e abriu facilmente, deixando-a fechar com um clique suave. "Não foi um grande negocio. Notei na semana passada."

"O que lhe devo? Eu estava indo para consertá-la de qualquer maneira." Ela mudou de um pé para o outro, tentando manter seu tom profissional.

"Se Você sair comigo... nós podemos quita-lo." Ele estava colocando as ferramentas longe e fechando a caixa de ferramentas, pelo que ele não estava olhando para ela, mas sua voz era baixa e rouca.

Ela riu, seus nervos ansiosos. Ela odiava quando ele dizia coisas assim. Isso a fez tentada a aceitar para ver o que ele faria. Ela tinha certeza que ele iria encontrar uma maneira de cancelar. "Um dia desses eu vou aceitar apenas para assisti-la entrar em pânico." Disse a ele no que ela esperava fosse uma voz provocante.

Ele deixou cair a caixa de ferramentas em uma cadeira e veio para o balcão. "Se Você aceitar eu ficaria muito feliz, Bella."

Ele deu-lhe um olhar intenso, os olhos verdes revelando nada, além de sinceridade.

Ela teve que desviar o olhar. Ele estava muito perto. Seus mamilos estavam ainda repicando e sensíveis e sua calcinha úmida. Ela não podia lidar com a maneira como seus olhos varreram sobre ela. O homem era um especialista em olhares sedutores, mesmo quando ele não quis dizer isso.

"O que acha de eu trazer o de sempre. Por conta da casa, é claro." Seu tom era leve, mas seu coração ainda estava correndo.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso perverso. "Acho que isso vai servir...Por agora."

Bella estava carregando um prato com bombons e uma de suas especialidades, pasteis de nata gigantescos quando ele comentou. "Ei ... o que e isso?"

Ele estava apontando para uma de suas novas trufas. "E a minha mais nova criação."

Ela acrescentou duas no prato. "Você tem que julga-las."

Ele estendeu a mão ao balcão e pegou um fora da chapa, estalando o chocolate todo em sua boca. Seus olhos fecharam, enquanto saboreava a confecção, um olhar de êxtase em seu rosto. Quando ele terminou, gemeu. "Oh Deus, Bella. Case-se comigo."

Seu coração dançou um dança e seu núcleo se apertou. Ela sabia que era apenas a sua expressão habitual de prazer sobre suas criações, mas mesmo esses comentários a fizeram quente. "Você só se casaria comigo pelos meus chocolates." Disse a ele com uma simulação ralhada.

"Eu poderia pensar em outras boas razões." Ele deu um sorriso de lobo e tirou o prato que estava oferecendo. Sua grande mao deslizou sobre a dela, acariciando seus dedos quando ele aceitou o prato lentamente.

Ela virou-se de costas para ele para que não pudesse ver seu rosto corado. "Café?" Ela disparou por cima do ombro.

"Sim, por favor." Ele já havia derrubado a segunda trufa e sentou a uma pequena mesa com o prato muito carregado.

Ela serviu-lhe um copo e levou-o para sua mesa. Quando colocou o copo para baixo, ela disse-lhe sinceramente. "Obrigada pelo conserto da porta, Edward. Sério, eu aprecio isso."

"Estou sendo bem recompensado, Bella. Não foi realmente grande coisa." Respondeu quando ele enfiou a mão no pastel de nata.

Ela duvidava que as poucas confecções valessem ate mesmo alguns minutos de seu tempo. Edward foi o melhor empreiteiro da cidade, mas foi uma das coisas que ele fez pensar que era tanto uma parte de sua personalidade gentil. Foi uma das coisas que realmente gostava sobre ele.

"Você pode sentar-se comigo por um tempo?" Seus olhos percorreram ate seu rosto com um olhar persuasão quando indicou a cadeira em frente a ele.

Sua bunda estatelou-se na cadeira. Ela teve um tempo difícil recusando-lhe quando ele realmente parecia que queria sua companhia.

Eles conversaram enquanto comia. Eles nunca pareciam acabar de coisas para dizer.

No ano passado, tinham provavelmente aprendido mais sobre si, do que a maioria das pessoas que tinham saído. Profissional, pessoal, superficial. As conversas eram sempre diferentes, mas nunca chatas.

Ela tinha que aparecer ocasionalmente para atender um cliente, mas sempre voltava.

Edward a atraiu como um imã e o tempo voou sempre que ele estava por perto.

"Oh, merda. Olha a hora!" Ela levantou-se de repente quando percebeu que ja estava perto de quatro horas.

Ele se levantou e jogou o prato de papel vazio no lixo. "Você tem um encontro quente?" Ele brincou com ela suavemente.

"Um favor para uma amiga. Tenho que fechar mais cedo hoje." Ela deu-lhe um olhar ansioso.

"Não parece que seja algo agradável." Comentou casualmente.

"E um pesadelo. Mas tenho que fazer isso." Bella correu em torno de desligar os aparelhos. Ela ainda tinha que terminar de fechar. Desde que não foi aberto nos fins de semana poderia vir amanha para terminar de limpar.

"Obrigado, Bella. Tudo estava extraordinário, como de costume." Edward sorriu quando ele terminou seu café e deixou cair o copo de papel no lixo. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Ela se virou para ele com gratidão. "Não. Mas obrigada por perguntar, Edward. E obrigada novamente pela porta."

"A qualquer momento, Bella. Tudo que Você precisa fazer e pedir." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso quando abriu a porta. "Até segunda-feira." O clique e a porta fechou silenciosamente atrás dele.

Ela correu ao redor do balcão e jogou o sinal para o lado 'fechado', e virou a fechadura da porta.

Segunda-feira. Fins de semana eram sempre o mais longo. Dois dias sem ver Edward.

Bella apressou para fechar a loja, ir para casa e se preparar para o baile com o coração pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>Apesar de ter bastante gente visualizando a história e só mandaram um review, postei logo :  
>Obrigada a Christye-Lupin<br>xoxo **


	4. Parte três

Edward Cullen desamarrou o laço de seu smoking com uma maldição. Ele começou a refazê-lo com cuidado.

Ele estava indo para o baile de caridade e sabia que Bella estaria lá. Alice lhe disse que ela estaria. Edward sabia que provavelmente deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo, por pressionar Alice tão duro, mas ele estava muito desesperado para sentir qualquer remorso.

Ele se sentia como um adolescente indo em seu primeiro encontro, só porque sabia que Bella estaria no baile. Ele não tinha estado em um encontro real em mais de um ano.

Seu desejo feroz e afeto por Bella tornou impossível para ele ate mesmo considerar ver qualquer outra mulher. Isso não pareceu ser a questão quando ela rejeitou o plano. Ele continuou indo para trás como um cachorrinho doente de amor. A mulher era um verdadeiro inferno no ego de um homem.

Queria que ela fosse coloca-lo fora de sua miséria e apenas fosse com ele. Ele sabia que não era um cara especial em sua vida. Ele fez questão de descobrir logo depois que a conheceu.

Edward raramente poderia deixar um dia passar sem parar em sua loja. Ele era viciado em seu sorriso e odiava os fins de semana. Significava dois dias sem ver seu rosto, bonito sorrindo.

Ele teve um caso grave de luxuria e um monte de adoração para uma mulher que dificilmente reconhecia seus avanços. Sob seu exterior, por vezes defensiva, estava uma mulher com um coração de ouro e que desejava que ele pudesse descobrir o que deteve e fez sua defesa. Será que ela realmente achava que estava brincando quando a convidou para sair ou foi sua maneira educada de dizer-lhe que não estava interessada? Inferno... nunca tinha sido mais serio. Adoraria lhe mostrar exatamente como ele era ajuizado... Se ela tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tiro.

Ele deixou sua loja todos os dias com um pau duro e determinação para supera-la. No dia seguinte... Ele estava de volta, comendo mais doces do que deveria e desejando-a mais do que tinha no dia anterior.

Realmente teve de acrescentar mais um quilometro de sua corrida diária, para queimar as calorias ingeridas todos os dias em sua loja. Edward sorriu para si mesmo no espelho, sabendo que valeu a pena a dor extra. Ele tinha um gosto por doces e os dela eram os melhores que ele já teve. Agora... se ela o deixasse mordisca-la. Ele abriria mão de suas trufas por um gosto de sua pele nua. Queria descobrir e saborear cada centímetro de seu corpo nu.

Seu pênis estava em posição de sentido em visualizar esse cenário, e ele fez uma careta. Sabia cuidar que suas próprias necessidades fez um substituto pobre de Bella. Ele havia tentado.

Todos os dias.

Mas ainda queimou por Bella.

Era hora de passar o caminho, estabeleceu isso de uma vez por todas. Estava indo para dar-lhe seu melhor tiro hoje a noite, quando ele a visse. Ele pensou que tinha ganhado sua confiança... mas não tinha certeza. Eles estavam fazendo uma dança em torno da questão do namoro quase um ano. Ele precisava saber se tinha alguma chance. Sem piadas. Não há desculpas.

Edward varreu suas chaves e se dirigiu para a porta, esperando que a noite saísse do jeito que ele queria. Não queria pensar em nenhum outro resultado.

Bella puxou a saia de baixo do preto formal que Alice tinha comprado querendo assassinar sua amiga. O vestido provavelmente teria parecido grande... em uma mulher do tamanho trinta e quatro. Bella sentiu como uma salsicha recheada. O vestido era o seu tamanho, mas definitivamente não era o seu estilo. A bainha foi equipada de forma que abraçou seu corpo para um pouco acima do joelho. A sobreposição foi um vestido preto transparente, que não fez nada para esconder o corpo, que estava agarrado debaixo dos braços.

O que ela estava usando ao lado de sua pele quase a fez corar. As calcinhas e sutiã de seda preta e renda, as meias foram enfeitadas com rendas negras para contrastar com a sua roupa.

E depois havia os malditos sapatos. Bella não estava acostumada a dez centímetros nos calcanhares. E se o cara fosse baixo? Ela teria uma torre sobre ele como um gigante. Bella suspirou. Que escolha tinha? Não era como se ela tivesse outro vestido para usar em seu armário. Ela puxou as alças finas do vestido quando trancou seu carro.

A clivagem era baixa e ela encontrou-se constantemente tentando puxa-lo para cima. Ela odiava deixar os braços arredondados nus, que ela tinha acrescentado um xale negro para o conjunto.

Bella tentou varrer o cabelo em um estilo sofisticado, deixando os cachos enrolarem em volta do rosto. O colar preto e branco camafeu de sua mãe e brincos combinando tinham saído de sua caixa empoeirada para a ocasião.

Suas chaves foram caindo na bolsinha preta que ela estava carregando quando procedeu com cautela em seus saltos 'não quebre seu tornozelo' em direção a entrada do hotel onde o baile estava sendo realizado.

_Merda_. Ela nunca se sentiu tão autoconsciente em sua vida e sabia que mostrou. Seu rosto estava queimando e ela sabia, sem olhar o espelho que era rosa brilhante.

Por que ela se preocupou em colocar maquiagem para a ocasião, quando acabaria naturalmente liberada toda a maldita noite?

A sala de jantar era elegante e cheia de solteiros bem vestidos. Seu coração estava acelerado, perguntando como ela iria encontrar o homem com um numero correspondente.

_ Por favor, deixe-o ser um homem de 80 anos de idade careca, que não vai se importar da minha companhia. _

Seus olhos corriam ao redor da sala procurando alguém para se encaixar nessa descrição, mas ela não viu ninguém que pareceu sobre a idade de 40. Tanto para esse pensamento.

Assim que ela estava pisando timidamente para dentro da sala, seu olho captou um homem se movendo em sua direção, que forcou para pegar sua respiração. Ele era o homem mais bonito da sala... E ela o conhecia.

Edward se aproximou dela com um sorriso enorme no rosto. _Merda. Merda. Merda_. Ele fez seu coração disparar em jeans e uma camisa. Em um smoking preto formal que quase a fez ter um ataque cardíaco completo.

"Bella." Ele cumprimentou-a alegremente quando chegou ao seu lado. "Você parece incrivelmente bela."

O cheiro de seu perfume masculino e colônia fraca a fez um pouco tonta. "Eu não sabia que você ia estar aqui, Edward." Sua voz falhou enquanto olhava para ele. Dez centímetros de saltos e ela ainda tinha que inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente.

"É uma das minhas instituições de caridade favoritas."

Ele olhou para ela perplexo.

"Você estava receosa com isso? Por que?"

"Eu me sinto ridícula." Admitiu com um suspiro.

"Você esta linda, Bella." Seus olhos eram intensos quando varreu seu corpo. "Você tira meu folego."

"Oh, por favor, Edward. Não me diga que Você estaria feliz se os nossos números combinassem." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu ficaria encantado. Que eu estaria completamente em êxtase." Ele respondeu com entusiasmo. "Qual e o seu numero?"

Bella cavou em sua pequena bolsa agarrada e tirou seu convite e levou-o em sua direção. "Cinquenta e um."

Seus olhos dançaram quando ele puxou o seu fora de seu bolso. Ela o olhou rapidamente, uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. "Oh, Deus. Nós temos o mesmo número."

* * *

><p><strong>Christye-Lupin concordo com você e KellyKarina eu simplesmente amo essa série, li todos e amei :)<strong>

**XOXO**


	5. Parte quatro

"Será que e realmente ruim ser o meu encontro, Bella?" Ele parecia magoado e desanimado. Ela odiava o fato de que o havia insultado. "Ruim para você. Sinto muito, Edward. Talvez você possa trocar o bilhete com alguém."

Ele agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a em direção a uma porta. Ela sentiu a brisa leve de verão levantando seus cachos, quando eles entraram em uma grande varanda. Ela estava desocupada.

Quando ela se virou para ele... Ele realmente parecia... Irritado. Se ela tivesse visto o temperamento de Edward? Ela nem sabia que tinha um. Ele era como um cara otimista, feliz que seu desagrado surpreendeu.

"O que diabos esta errado com você, Bella? Sou realmente muito desagradável para você que não quer passar a noite comigo?" Ele a pegou pelos ombros levemente, mas seus olhos estavam cuspindo fogo.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Será que ela teria que explicar isso? "Eu gostaria de estar com você Edward, mas isso significa que você teria que estar comigo."

"Eu quero estar com Você, Bella. Gostaria de ter o encontro mais bonito do lugar. Porque Você acha que eu não faria isso?" Sua voz estava cheia de raiva e confusão.

As lagrimas derramaram por suas bochechas quando ela o olhou. "Olhe para mim Edward? Você pode honestamente dizer que quer passar a noite com uma mulher gordinha, simples como eu?"

Edward ficou boquiaberto para ela com um olhar espantado. "Bella... Você e a mulher mais linda e interessante aqui. Eu não sei onde conseguiu sua autoimagem... mas temos que trabalhar sobre isso." Sua mão segurou seu queixo e forçou-a a manter encontrando seus olhos. "Você me conhece, Bella. Nós conversamos mais do que a maioria das pessoas casadas. Você apenas pode confiar em mim. Que eu quero estar com você."

Seus olhos estavam sinceramente, implorando para ela acreditar nele. "Como é possível?" Ela respirou suavemente.

Desatou o nó do seu xale e deixou-o cair no chão, antes que ele a puxou aproximadamente em seus braços. Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, antes que pudesse protestar.

Foi um beijo de puro desejo e se Bella não tinha acreditado nele antes... Ela podia sentir em seu beijo.

Seu gemido vibrou contra sua boca enquanto sua língua procurou entrada. Bella colocou os braços em volta do pescoço e deixou-se afogar no sabor e aroma de Edward. Sua boca era exigente e quente, e suas mãos percorriam seu corpo possessivamente antes de agarrar seus quadris e puxa-la com forca contra sua virilha.

Seu corpo se tornou liquido quando suas virilhas se encontraram e ela sentiu sua ereção dura. Ela apertou-se mais a ele, esfregando-se contra ele como uma gata no cio.

Ele tirou sua boca da dela, relutantemente, abraçando-a quando sua respiração bateu em seu ouvido em fluxos de ar quente.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Quase me esqueci de onde estávamos." Sua voz era baixa e excitada. "Eu levaria você agora se pudesse."

Ela teria, provavelmente, o deixado. Bella estava um pouco atordoada com a forca de sua paixão. Ela ainda estava tremendo da percepção de que Edward realmente a queria.

Ele beijou sua tempora levemente quando sussurrou. "Você acredita em mim agora?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

"Vai fazer-me a honra de ser o meu encontro hoje a noite?"

"Sim, Edward." Ela se sentiu como Cinderela que tinha captado a atenção do príncipe inatingível.

Ele se afastou e abriu um sorriso diabólico. "Eu te disse o quanto amo esse vestido?"

Seu dedo arrastou ao longo do decote, escovando os topos de seus seios.

"É... revelador." Ela pronunciou suas bochechas rosadas.

"E por isso que eu gosto." Ele respondeu com uma voz sensual que enviou um arrepio na espinha de Bella.

Ele pegou o xale do chão e colocou-o no braço. Estendeu o braço para ela. Ela levou-o hesitante enquanto a levava para jantar.

Não demorou muito tempo para Bella relaxar. Edward era um encontro fascinante e caíram de volta para o seu padrão de conversa, como se tivessem se conhecido sempre. A única diferença era seu comportamento implacavelmente sedutor e romântico. Ao final do jantar, ela flertou descaradamente de volta, o que, para sua surpresa, parecia deliciar Edward.


	6. Parte cinco

**+18**

* * *

><p>Bella não poderia ter contado a ninguém o que ela comeu ou até mesmo se isso era bom. Ela se encantou com Edward e totalmente absorta em sua conversa. Ele deu-lhe a sua atenção total e indivisível como se ela fosse a única mulher lá. A noite era quase magica.<p>

Edward era um dançarino fabuloso. Ele segurou-a muito perto, mas Bella não estava prestes a reclamar. Ela deixou a música e Edward completamente seduzi-la.

"Você esta se divertindo?" Edward perguntou-lhe quando a levou em torno da pista de dança, com a mão firme acariciando suas costas e seus lábios perto de seu ouvido.

"O melhor encontro que eu já tive." Ela se afastou e sorriu para ele.

"Vem comigo para casa, Bella." Seus olhos estavam suplicando.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração quando foi apresentado em sua garganta.

"Edward... Eu..."

"Nada tem que acontecer, a menos que Você queira Bella. Eu não estou pronto para a noite acabar. Venha ver a minha casa." Sua voz era honesta, mas realizou uma dica de persuasão.

Bella queria ver a casa. Edward tinha projetado e construído por si mesmo.

"Tudo bem. Quero ver a sua casa."

Ele sorriu e levou-a para fora da pista de dança. Segurou a mão dela quando eles deixaram o hotel e entraram na noite quente de verão. "Venha comigo. Podemos voltar por seu carro depois."

O caminho para o seu lugar não demorou muito. Ele viveu fora dos limites da cidade e o trafego era leve. A conversa foi superficial, mas Bella podia sentir a tensão e excitação percorrendo seu corpo.

Ele puxou em sua garagem comentando: "Eu gostaria que você pudesse vê-la durante o dia. Se passar a noite, você poderá vê-lo durante o dia." Seu tom de voz era tão esperançoso que Bella explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Não muito sutil, Edward."

"Eu estou começando a perceber que sutileza não funciona bem com Você." Ele a ajudou a sair do carro e levou-a para a casa.

A casa foi bela e Bella poderia dizer que tinha sido construída com cuidado. Ela amou tudo, desde o pátio com uma jacuzzi, fundada perto do quarto principal atrás e tinha uma visão enorme da janela na imagem do bosque.

"E incrível, Edward." Ela fez um circulo lento no quarto principal, seu olhar desembarcou na enorme cama King Size.

Ele deslizou atrás dela e circulou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Estou feliz por você gostar." Sua voz sedosa vibrou contra seu ouvido.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o ombro dele, enquanto sua língua arrastou pelo pescoço. Suas mãos arrastaram-se e seguraram os seios, os polegares provocando seus mamilos já rígidos através do tecido frágil de seu vestido.

"Bebe, eu não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você. Quis você por tanto tempo que estou tentando não apressa-la... mas não e fácil." Ele disse em uma voz torturada.

"Estou um pouco assustada, Edward." Sua voz rangeu quando ele beliscou seus mamilos levemente.

Ele a virou para encara-lo, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. "Por que, Bella?"

"Temo que eu não vá ser o que você quer. E eu não tenho muita experiência com isso. Só estive com outra pessoa e apenas um par de vezes." Ela admitiu a verdade. Ela precisava de Edward para entender. Nada em sua experiência já passada, a preparou para alguém como Edward ou os sentimentos que tinha por ele.

"Você é o que eu quero, Bella. Adoro sua figura exuberante, madura. Ela faz meu pau tão duro que é doloroso." Ele pegou sua mão e apoiou-a contra sua ereção rígida. "Se você teve uma experiência ruim, Bella, eu vou tentar fazer melhor."

"Certo." Ela concordou timidamente. Não podia deixar esta oportunidade com Edward deslizar por ela, devido suas inseguranças. Ela sabia que iria se arrepender para o resto de sua vida. "Não diga que eu não avisei."

Ele deu um sorriso perverso quando tirou o paletó e se afastou do seu laço. "Eu não estou dizendo nada, querida. Vou lhe mostrar."

Ela estremeceu quando ele desabotoou a camisa, revelando seu amplo peito musculoso. Caminhou até ela uma vez, estava nu da cintura para cima e baixou as alças pequenas segurando seu vestido. O fecho de trás baixou em um movimento sensual. Ele despiu o vestido para baixo de seu corpo lentamente, como se estivesse desembrulhando um presente. Bella ouviu o folego quando viu a calcinha, preta rendada.

"Você e a mulher mais sexy que eu já vi." Ele murmurou enquanto passava as mãos sobre a pele nua e roupas intimas de seda.

Bella soltou a respiração que ela não percebeu que estava segurando, enquanto ele a admirava. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que Edward encontrou seus membros grossos e rolos de geléia atraente... Mas obviamente ele gostou. Deu-lhe uma liberdade que ela nunca tinha conhecido.

Ela estendeu a mão para seu cinto e desabotoou as calças. "Eu quero ver. Quero sentir você." Despiu suas calcas e cuecas pretas para baixo de suas pernas, a respirar a primeira vista de seu membro enorme, ereto. "Uau. Ele e grande."

Edward riu, saindo da calca no chão, ele respondeu: "Seja cuidadosa ou você vai me dar uma cabeça gorda, querida." Ele não soou como se importasse que este pequeno ego aumentasse um pouco.

Ela colocou os dedos em torno do apêndice longo e deslizou sobre a pele sedosa cobrindo-o. Sentia-se tão quente e vivo. Seu polegar arrastou sobre a cabeça bulbosa, espalhando uma gota de umidade sobre a ponta rosa escura. Tomado por uma compulsão que não podia ignorar, sua língua saiu e provou a umidade.

Sua mão caiu em seu cabelo, puxando os pentes segurando-o no lugar e derramou pelas costas. Ele ofegou quando ela provou o resto de sua haste, movendo a mão ao longo de seu pênis e lambendo-o do eixo ate a ponta.

Ele gemeu quando a puxou de volta. "Eu não posso tomar muito disso, Bella. Eu não tenho paciência agora. Fui fantasiando sobre isso por quase um ano. Não quero que a festa termine antes de mal começar."

Suas mãos lançaram o fecho frontal de seu sutiã de renda e deslizou para baixo os braços. Sua boca baixou para adorar seus mamilos, enquanto sua mão deslizou para tocar seu monte.

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás quando seus dedos acariciaram junto a calcinha, acariciando sua fenda. Ela gemeu quando eles deslizaram sob o elástico e seus dedos fizeram contato direto. Ele mergulhou através de seus lábios inferiores, acariciando através de sua boceta molhada com seus fortes, dedos ágeis.

"Você esta tão molhada, Bella. Tao doce e quente." Ele murmurou quando circulou e acariciou lhe a carne, sensível, queimando. "Todo sonho erótico que eu já tive sobre Você, não pode comparar com a realidade."

As pernas de Bella bateram na borda da cama e ela gritou quando caiu esparramada sobre a colcha de seda. Ela tinha estado tão sobrecarregada pela necessidade, que nunca tinha notado que Edward foi lentamente apoiando-a para a cama.

Ele elevou-se acima dela, forte e poderoso quando puxou a calcinha por suas pernas. Ele cobriu suas coxas com molhados, beijos de boca aberta, enquanto lentamente tirou as meias. Ela mudou-se ainda mais em cima da cama e traze-lo perto, mas ele simplesmente abriu as pernas largas e se mudou entre elas. Ajoelhou-se acima dela, enquanto brincou com sua boceta que agora estava completamente aberta e exposta a ele.

"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria beijar cada centímetro de Você... e eu vou. Depois. Acho que tem um lugar que realmente precisa da minha atenção." Ele acariciou as coxas quando abaixou seu corpo.

"Edward... Eu não tenho... eu nunca... Oh, Deus." Sua voz quebrou quando sua língua tomou sua primeira longa lambida sobre sua fenda. Ela tremeu quando ele gentilmente sondou os tecidos moles com sua língua quente, mergulhando em sua boceta molhada.

Ela nunca tinha tido um homem com a língua nela e a sensação causou seus sucos fluírem e o corpo tenso com êxtase. Ela enterrou as mãos em seu cabelo grosso e sedoso, emocionada com a sensação deslizando sobre os dedos.

Ele rodou na sua nata quando sua língua tornou-se mais insistente e exigente, acariciando mais e mais em seu calor úmido. Sua língua deslizou dura em seu canal vazio, deslizando para dentro e para fora como um pau minúsculo. Bella se retorceu debaixo dele. "Oh, Edward. Isso e tão bom."

Edward preguiçosamente circulou seu clitóris e seu corpo ficou tenso, antecipando. Se ela fosse capaz de falar, ela provavelmente estaria implorando por socorro, mas sua garganta estava apertada, com as mãos cavando o material da colcha.

Seus dedos fortes deslizaram em seu canal vazio implorando, fazendo subir os quadris para atender seus golpes. Ele bombeou profundo e lento, igualmente excitando-a e frustrando-a com os movimentos. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas para ser satisfeito, quando ela puxou a cabeça apertada contra sua vagina em um gesto silencioso para o lançamento.

"Por favor, Edward." Ela sufocou em um gemido estrangulado, seu corpo incapaz de conter sua paixão por mais tempo.

Sua boca se moveu, selando firmemente em seu broto, dando-lhe a pressão que ela tanto precisava. Ele beliscou levemente quando sua língua cutucou sob a capa lavando o seu clitóris nu. Seus dedos começaram a um ritmo duro, rápido, que combinava com seu assalto em seu cerne sensível.

"Sim, Edward. Sim." Seu corpo entrou em colapso quando ela gozou. Pulsos de êxtase tomaram conta de seu corpo, enquanto se contraiu contra seus dedos. Sua cabeça se debatia quando ela sentiu o liquido quente sobre sua vagina, sentindo seu orgasmo sem fim, enquanto Edward se manteve desenhando cada centímetro de prazer que ele poderia obter a partir de seu corpo.

Ela ofegou quando ele deslizou por seu corpo, beijando sua barriga e puxando sensualmente em seus mamilos enquanto trabalhou seu caminho ate ao seu lado.

Ele tomou sua boca quando chegou nela, deslizando sua língua contra a dela em um abraço com fome. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo grande e quente e esfregou seus seios contra o peito nu, amando a sensação de sua pele contra a dela.

Quando sua boca deixou a dela para pressionar beijos ardentes ao lado de seu pescoço, ela podia sentir seu peito arfante e seu corpo tremia.

"Foda-me, Edward." Seu corpo ainda estava em chamas, por sua possessão. Ela precisava dele dentro dela.

Ele gemeu e moveu seu corpo sobre o dela. Suas coxas embalaram quando pegou o pau e levou para a sua entrada, apertada, molhada. "Veja como seu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente ao meu, Bella. Você se sente tão macia e bonita."

Ele entrou lentamente. Ele era grande e ela era apertada. Suas paredes estenderam a aceitar sua invasão, em expansão quando o seu pênis a abriu. "Você e tão apertada, bebe. Tão apertada, quente e úmida." Ele finalmente empurrou todo o caminho de casa e ambos gemeram juntos com a sensação de completa união.

Ele estremeceu quando ela ergueu os quadris e as bolas dele bateram no traseiro. Ele deslizou as mãos para seus quadris e começou a se mover.

Bella gritou quando seu pênis a encheu de novo e de novo, correndo sobre seu ponto doce com cheias, estocadas profundas.

Seus braços se apertaram em torno dele quando bateu nela, mordendo as unhas em sua carne. Sentiu a paixão subindo em ondas enquanto Edward a levou tão fundo, que ela sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma.

Ela rendeu-se ao poder e forca dele e deixou a pulsação de seu clímax leva-la a subir, indefesa nas garras de seu orgasmo.

Ela ordenhou seu pênis quando gozou, segurando e soltando-o com seus músculos e enviando-o ao longo da borda. Ele engasgou quando se enterrou profundamente e lançou seu fluido queimando profundamente em seu ventre.

Ele a beijou, gemendo em sua boca enquanto seu corpo tremia de alivio. Desabou em cima dela, mas tentou manter o seu peso de cima dela com seus braços. Ela adorou o seu peso e dureza contra ela, mesmo quando lutava para respirar.

Ele puxou os lábios dos dela e rolou para o lado, puxando-a com forca contra ele.

Enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo quando murmurou: "Querida, fica comigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Christye-Lupin postei mais, desculpa a demora :s<br>KellyKarina eu penso da mesma forma, essa série é muito boa pra autoestima mesmo e eu li todos os livros até mesmo o último e apesar do meu "preconceito" por ser sobrenatural e não combinar com os outros eu li e gostei :)  
>XOXO<strong>


	7. Parte seis - Final

"Eu posso ficar esta noite." Ela concordou quando se aninhou ao lado dele.

"Vou me contentar com isso... por agora. Vamos falar sobre o resto mais tarde." Ele puxou de volta, seus olhos intensos. "Não vou deixar Você ir, Bella. Fui correndo atrás disso ha um ano. Agora que eu a tenho na minha cama... Você vai ficar."

"Você esta ficando muito mandão." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sua expressão atrevida, mas ela riu suavemente.

"Malditamente certo. Finalmente tenho a mulher que eu quero e vou convence-la de que ela e exatamente o que quero. O que preciso." Ele atirou-lhe um sorriso torto. "Você não esta convencida, ainda?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sensual. "Eu não sei. Eu não tive muita sorte com os homens no passado. Que eu poderia ser um pouco difícil de convencer." Ela gostava da forma como ele trabalhou com isso, pensou. Talvez ela só pudesse levar uma eternidade para ser convencida.

"Você não vai precisar se preocupar com homens mais. Eu vou ser o único que você precisa. O passado pode não ter sido bom, mas o seu futuro vai estar cheio de convencimento. Provavelmente mais do que você queira." Ele respondeu com tristeza. "Eu adoro você, Bella." Ele beijou sua testa levemente. "Para mim, Você não e nada menos do que perfeita."

Bella podia ver. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com adoração. Ela ainda sentia como se devesse beliscar para ter certeza de que era tudo real.

"Merda, Bella. Eu estava tão travado em você, que me esqueci do controle de natalidade." Edward parecia contrito.

"Estou tomando a pílula, Edward. Eu sempre usei para ser regular."

"Eu não deveria ter sido tão descuidado." Ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que ela. "Eu me deixei levar."

Bella entendia se deixar levar. Ela realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso.

Ele a puxou de volta contra ele e descansaram dessa forma, contentes, só por estarem juntos. Bella tinha pensado que ele poderia ter adormecido quando sussurrou: "Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer, Bella."

"O que e isso?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"O que aconteceu hoje não foi um exatamente um acidente." Sua voz soava hesitante e envergonhada.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela ficou um pouco confusa. Que parte da noite ele estava falando?

"Eu o configurei. Os bilhetes correspondentes. A coisa toda com Alice. Eu queria que você me desse uma chance e estava desesperado para você me levar a serio." Sua confissão veio em uma corrida.

Bella deixou a informação em seu cérebro afundar lentamente. Ele havia estabelecido a coisa toda? Obviamente, Alice estava nisso também. De alguma forma, ela não poderia gerar qualquer raiva. Edward tinha ido a uma enorme quantidade de problemas para conseguir um encontro com ela. Foi realmente muito... lisonjeiro, e quase inacreditável. Ela nunca teve um cara querendo leva-la tão mal, que ele teve tanto problema para fazer isso acontecer. Que homem poderia ter praticamente qualquer mulher que quisesse e fez algo assim?

Ela sorriu. Apenas Edward.

Ela se afastou para olhar sua expressão confusa. Seu coração fracassou. "Você e um homem incrível, Edward Cullen." Lagrimas correram de seus olhos quando ela sorriu.

"Você não esta louca?"

"Não, Edward. Foi uma coisa muito romântica para fazer. Eu não acho que alguém já tenha ido para muitos problemas por mim." Ela disse-lhe timidamente.

"Não foi tanto problema, bebe. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Ele respondeu sua voz forte de emoção. "Inferno... Eu deixei você arrancar minha corrente por um ano. Eu dizia para mim mesmo que precisava desistir... mas eu não podia."

Bella suspirou. "Estou feliz que você não fez. Eu teria perdido a melhor coisa que eu já tive."

"Bebê... Você não viu o meu melhor." Sua boca curvou-se e os seus olhos brilharam com diversão.

Ela riu com o comentário dele, amando o seu toque de arrogância. "Hmmm... então, quando eu consigo vê-lo?" Ela murmurou.

"Eu estou pronto para mostrar-lhe agora mesmo, eu acho." Respondeu quando trilhou beijos ao lado do pescoço.

E ele mostrou.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada as que acompanharam a adaptação e comentaram vocês são demais ;)<br>****_Christye-Lupin, Sarah, Mariana e KellyKarina_****  
>Essa adaptação é curtinha mesmo e estava pensando talvez eu adapte os outros livros da série mas sei lá...<br>Aos que leram e não comentaram bom, espero que vocês escrevam fics/adaptações e ninguém comente :PP rs  
>XOXO<strong>


End file.
